Ce qui se passe à Las Vegas
by Shirley no Gemini
Summary: Vanitas voulait profiter de ses vacances pour se reposer...Pourtant rien ne se passe comme il l'aurait voulu. UA; VanVen, AkuRoku, AkuVan
1. I'm sexy and I know it

**Titre** : Ce qui se passe à Las Vegas...

**Disclaimers :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix/Disney. Les évènements sont pur fiction.

**Pairing** : VanVen ; AkuRoku ; AkuVan

**Raiting :** M (Présence de lemon; thème assez dur)

**Résumé** : Vanitas voulait profiter de ses vacances pour se reposer...Pourtant rien ne se passe comme il l'aurait voulu. [UA] _Ceci était une preview, un avant-goût du OS complet. _

**Dédicace **: A ma petite sœur de cœur qui fête son 15ème anniversaire. J'espère que tu vas aimer et je te souhaite une nouvelle fois un merveilleux anniversaire. Je t'aime fort.

* * *

_Ce qui se passe à Las Vegas…_

Bienvenue dans la ville des péchés ! Casino, mafia, prostitution… Ici tout est autorisé. Des limites ? Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, elles sont même inexistante dans certains cas. Puisqu'en effet, des lois existent mais on peut si facilement les contourner quelles en deviennent inutiles. On peut donc dire d'un certain point de vue que cette ville est un halo de liberté dans ce monde pourri. Cette certaine opinion était partagée par tous les bénéficiaires de ce trafic bien évidemment. Un dealer adore cette ville pour ces raisons là. Cependant, c'est clair que ce n'est pas du tout le point de vue de la plupart des gens, surtout pour les plus pauvres et on pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Des meurtres, des trafics de produits illicite ou encore la ruine faisait parti du quotidien dans cette ville qui, comme New York, ne dormait jamais. On vivait avec, on s'habituait, on ignorait… Et si on ne pouvait pas, on tentait de fuir. Fuir était la seule échappatoire. Pour y parvenir : Être suffisamment fortuné pour prendre l'avion ou la voiture et partir. Cependant cette ville était vicieuse et savait que les gens qui venaient ou habitaient là, pouvait se faire ruiner plus vite que n'importe quel autre personne. Les plus grosses victimes restaient les machines à sous des casinos. Combien de famille se retrouvait dans des difficultés à cause de l'addiction d'un des membres ? Uni dans la difficulté, ils devaient trouver un moyen pour retourner chez eux alors qu'ils venaient de tout perdre. Comment faire, lorsque vous jouez votre maison et que vous perdez, pour alors regarder sa famille en face après ça ? Les bourses mondiales ne sont rien à côté de ce qu'un homme pouvait perdre dans cette ville. Pourtant elle attire de plus en plus de monde et le tourisme, influant, apporte les nouvelles victimes.

Las Vegas méritait vraiment son surnom ainsi que sa réputation.

Pourquoi était _il_ venu dans cette ville alors ? Ah oui c'est vrai…des vacances reposantes. Voilà ce qu'_il_ voulait… Et le voilà à Las Vegas. Effectivement, _il_ avait bien fait d'écouter son ami -mais futur ennemi- sur le choix de la destination. _Il _se retrouvait donc là dans un des plus grands hôtels de la ville pendant deux mois. Autant en profiter ? Adieu le repos !

_Il _se vengerait plus tard sur Axel, son imbécile d'ami. Le temps ne pressait pas.

_Il_ ? Oui notre personnage principal. Qui était-il ? En voici une rapide description : 24 ans, mesurant 1 m 70, cheveux noir qui était fixé d'une telle façon qu'on pouvait distinguer deux légers pics sur chaque côté. En général ses cheveux étaient toujours dans tout les sens mais ça ne lui donnait pas non plus une apparence bordélique, au contraire. Sa façon de s'habiller trahissait le milieu de vie dans lequel il vivait. Ses vêtements, accessoire et voir même cette nature qu'il imposait aux autres ne pouvait pas venir d'un SDF. Ses yeux d'or, aux sens figuré du terme comme au sens propre, savait très bien comment faire pour arriver jusqu'au sommet. Rien ni personne n'avait pus résister à lui très longtemps. Son prénom trahissait pourtant ce qu'il était vraiment à l'intérieur.

_Vanitas. _

Le mot provient complètement du latin : Vanitas, atis, f. Ce mot de la troisième déclinaison est un imparisyllabique et a donc une déclinaison comme tel. Les significations de ce mot sont nombreuses mais toutes renvoient à un peu près la même chose. L'état de vide, la fausseté, le mensonge, les paroles creuses ou trompeuse etc… _(1)_

Tout être normal n'aurait pas aimé porter ce prénom avec une telle signification. Mais pas _Vanitas_. Il aimait ce prénom qui le définissait si bien selon lui.

Un coup à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées alors qu'il était appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon à l'extérieur. Étant au dernier étage de ce luxueux hôtel, on ne pouvait avoir une plus belle vue que celle qui s'offrait à lui. Cette vue avait un peu calmé Vanitas qui avait maintenant accepté le fait qu'il se trouvait à Las Vegas pour ses vacances. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui à quelques mètres. Le jeune adulte laissa la porte vitrée, donnant sur le balcon, ouverte mais tira les fins rideaux, d'un blanc à faire pâlir ceux de l'hôpital, afin d'atténuer la lumière de cette pièce. Les paparazzis pouvaient être partout et mieux valait se méfier, encore plus si on découvrait qu'il était en vacance, ici, dans cette ville des péchés.

Il ouvrit la porte après un long moment depuis le coup. Il espérait pour cette personne derrière la porte qu'il ou elle n'était pas impatiente…

« Putain mais t'es deux de tense aujourd'hui ou quoi ! »

Un homme roux, grand, à la limite de l'anorexie attendait les bras croisés devant la porte. Axel. Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage de Vanitas qui n'avait plus aucune culpabilité d'avoir fait attendre son ami devant la porte.

« Tu veux quoi ? Que je te ferme la porte au nez ? »

Il soupira, vaincu, et Vanitas le laissa rentrer dans la chambre, ils n'allaient quand même pas parler dans le couloir alors que tout le monde pouvait les entendre. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Axel s'allongea sur l'immense lit à baldaquin. La chambre de Vanitas n'était pas si grande mais le luxe était partout. Seules trois pièces occupaient l'espace, quatre si on comptait le balcon. L'entrée et chambre comportaient tout ce que celles-ci pouvaient avoir. Cela allait de l'objet le plus improbable, un porte manteau, à l'objet le plus utile, le lit immense qui pouvait facilement contenir 5 personnes, en passant par les objets les plus banals mais dont la présence était utile pour qu'on se sente comme à la maison, la table de nuit. La deuxième pièce était un mélange entre salon et cuisine. Elle se situait à droite tout de suite après l'entrée et comportait un réfrigérateur, des meubles de cuisine mais également un sofa en cuir qui donnait sur un home-cinéma contre le mur. Les pièces étaient insonorisées bien évidement. Enfin la dernière pièce était en face du lit de Vanitas, la salle de bain. Un jacuzzi était encastré dans le meuble fait de bois. On y trouvait également des toilettes, un lavabo et une armoire qui contenait des serviettes, gant de bain, shampoing et autres outils nécessaire. Bien évidement, un miroir se trouvait au dessus du lavabo et donnait sur le jacuzzi. Cette pièce avait fait sourire Vanitas qui savait déjà comment il l'utiliserait aux maximums de ses possibilités.

« Te gêne pas surtout.

- C'est bien ce que je compte faire. »

Axel se releva un peu pour s'assoir sur le lit et enleva son haut. Impassible face à son ami torse-nu, il soupira. S'il pensait que Vanitas avait le temps de jouer avec lui, il se trompait lourdement. Axel avait beau être plus grand que lui avec son 1 m 84, il n'en restait pas moins plus jeune que lui puisqu'il n'avait seulement 21 ans. Cependant avant même que le garçon aux yeux d'or ne puisse le réprimander, Axel se leva et parti vers l'entrée où il avait laissé une valise. Tiens Vanitas ne l'avait pas vu… Peut être que finalement il était vraiment captivé par le corps de son ami ?

« Comparé à toi, c'est pas la première fois que je viens à Las Vegas. Je connais pas mal de monde ici alors je vais te montrer quelques coins intéressant. »

En même temps de parler, le roux s'était changé et portait à présent des vêtements beaucoup plus sexy qu'à l'accoutume. Loin du smoking dont Vanitas avait l'habitude de le voir, il portait à présent un gilet garçon de café. La coupe en V tombait très bas et seul 3 boutons fermés cachaient son nombril. Il n'y avait pas de manche bien évidemment mais Axel avait rajouté une chemise à résille noir en dessous, rendant moins visible son torse et ses bras. Son bas consistait en un jean foncé et déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Le tout moulait à souhait ses formes généreuses cependant Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en le regardant.

« Et tu t'affirmes encore bi avec ça ? Mon pauvre tu as tout l'attirail d'un gay !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Vanitas cessa de rire immédiatement et le regarda dans les yeux avant de sourire et d'enlever son haut. Axel le regarda faire et n'hésita pas à contempler, sans aucune gêne, le torse de son ami, beaucoup plus musclé que le sien, il fallait l'avouer.

« Comparé à toi, je ne prétexte pas être bi pour ne pas briser le cœur des filles. Je suis gay et si ça ne plait pas, je m'en fous. »

Axel lui rendit son sourire plein de sous entendu avant de jeter un de ses hauts à son ami. Il ressemblait au sien mais ne possédait qu'un bouton qui s'accrochait à droite. On pouvait donc voir son nombril mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Le brun garda son slim noir et parti prendre sa veste qui était toujours sur le sofa à côté de sa valise. Il n'attacha que les deux boutons d'en bas, laissant toujours visible la nuque et le début du torse de Vanitas. Ce dernier prit également un chapeau et des lunettes noirs qui lui permettaient de passer inaperçu…

Enfin presque…

Dans les rues qui commençaient à devenir sombre, les gens les fixaient et les dévisageaient pour certains. Pourtant personne n'avait encore reconnu Vanitas et c'était tant mieux. Axel lui indiquait bars, casino, magasin et autre bâtiments intéressant à connaître. Ils visitèrent certains de ces bâtiments dont un bar qui marqua assez fortement le plus vieux des deux garçons. La raison ? Deux mecs étaient en train de 'jouer' ensemble si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Axel avait précisé après cette scène que c'était un bar gay, son ami s'était retourné vers lui et lui avait fait ce regard ironique qui voulait dire « non tu crois ? ». Vanitas n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de voir deux gars baisés sur une table d'un bar. Encore un baiser mais deux mecs à poil ça faisait presque vulgaire. Surtout que selon lui, ces deux garçons étaient moches. Le spectacle en restant donc affligeant et ils étaient partis après cela.

« Le Sexy Paopu Club ? » _(2)_

Les deux amis étaient à présent devant un immense bâtiment où cette inscription 'The Sexy Paopu Club' était écrite. Axel l'attira vers l'entrée et une fois après avoir payé et passé les vigiles, les deux hommes se retrouvaient devant un spectacle qui n'aurait laissé personne indifférent. Même le calme Zexion en aurait été estomaqué, c'était pour dire ! Des lumières de plusieurs couleurs chaudes permettaient de voir ce qu'il se passait puisque sans, la pièce était noir. Cela ressemblait à un restaurant mais bien évidement, connaissant Axel, ce n'était pas qu'un simple restaurant. Les gens ne mangeaient même pas la preuve, seul des boissons étaient disposées sur les tables. La pièce comportait un étage et quelques marches à descendre pour pouvoir se jeter dans l'ambiance du club. Ce n'était pas une boite de nuit puisque seuls quelques garçons dansaient. Et c'est à ce moment là que Vanitas compris.

Une boîte de striptease gay.

Le brun se retourna vers Axel qui avait le sourire aux lèvres alors que ses yeux parcouraient le corps d'un jeune homme qui n'était déjà plus qu'affubler de son short assez court et serré. Il se débrouillait pas mal, glissant sur la barre et se dirigeant vers les clients plus proches à quatre pattes. Son visage entier était masqué et d'une telle distance, Vanitas ne pouvait distinguer seulement son corps et ses cheveux blonds.

« Amuse-toi bien, Van. »

La musique était si forte que Vanitas eut des difficultés à entendre Axel alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. La main du roux caressa l'échine de son ami de façon sensuelle avant de partir en direction de ce jeune danseur. Le garçon aux yeux d'or soupira, exaspérer par le comportement de son ami et parti en direction du bar qu'il avait remarqué en arrivant.

Une fois assis, il commanda au barman un grog et pendant ce temps, Vanitas put contempler un peu plus le barman. Enfin…Il ressemblait vraiment…à un pirate. Bizarre et étrange, très loin de son type de garçon, le brun regarda donc un peu plus les stripteaseurs. Ces derniers étaient de différents style : grand, petit, blond, brun jusqu'au…rose. Bref il y en avait pour tout les styles et vu le prix de l'entrée on pouvait comprendre la qualité. Leurs scènes ressemblaient à la forme d'un flocon de neige. Un centre commun ou plusieurs garçons dansaient ensemble et puis se divisait en plusieurs couloirs où des barres attendaient les stripteaseurs à l'extrémité de la scène. C'était seulement à cet endroit qu'on pouvait leur donner de l'argent pour l'excellent spectacle visuel qu'ils offraient. Leur scène était un peu plus en hauteur pour qu'on puisse les voir et comme un flocon de neige, elle effectuait un 360° qui était au milieu de la salle. Les lumières s'harmonisaient à la musique électro et/ou très sexy ainsi qu'au rythme. Les escaliers se situaient au niveau de l'entrée et certains clients montaient avec des stripteaseurs, surement pour coucher ou avoir une séance plus intime avec eux. Un rideau cachait le mur d'en face, surement les coulisses des stripteaseurs qui se préparait et se changeaient là bas. Mais les clients ne pouvaient surement pas y voir ou y aller.

Vanitas retrouva dans la masse de clients, la chevelure flamboyante d'Axel qui avait l'air d'apprécié le spectacle de ce jeune blond. Etant plus proche, il pouvait à présent voir mieux son corps. Il avait l'air assez petit, peut être un peu moins même que Vanitas. Son corps n'était pas du tout musclé mais ses formes généreuses comblaient ce manque. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dans tout les sens, surement à force de danser et lorsqu'il avait retiré son haut. Vanitas n'était pas si surpris du choix d'Axel, il connaissait les goûts de son ami et ce stripteaseur avait presque tout pour lui convenir. La main du roux se glissa dans le boxer du stripteaseur, surement pour glisser quelques billets, et il parti avec lui, une fois descendu de la scène. Son ami voyait cette scène, médusé en réalisant quelque chose de primordiale. C'est Axel qui prenait du bon temps contrairement à lui ! Chose inadmissible pour Vanitas qui fini son verre de grog d'une traite et se leva du siège, sans un regard pour le barman, assez énervé contre son ami. Il avait besoin de se détendre lui aussi et ce n'était pas à en buvant de l'alcool et rester assis qu'il allait passer un bon moment. Il fallait forcer la chance pour qu'elle vienne.

Mais avant qu'il ne put rattraper les deux garçons qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers, Vanitas entendu un léger gémissement à sa droite. Un serveur se faisait limite violer par deux hommes assez mûr et qui semblaient faire parti de la mafia à cause de leur vêtement. Cette organisation prenait également des homosexuels ? Tiens voilà quelque chose de nouveau qu'ignorait le jeune homme. Vanitas se dit qu'il valait mieux leur demander cela personnellement. Il sourit en coin avant de se diriger vers la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur dirigeait l'homme aux yeux d'or loin des deux autres clients qui gisaient par terre. Personne n'avait remarqué le combat entre les trois hommes puisqu'il avait duré beaucoup trop peu de temps pour être remarquer. Surtout que quand une vingtaine d'hommes dansait et se déshabillait sur scène, l'attention n'était pas portée sur autre chose. Pauvre cerveau humain qui devait déjà cuire dans l'ambiance chaude du club. Le serveur parti en direction de l'entrée et ils se retrouvaient à présent dans le hall d'entrée. La nuit venait de tomber cependant aucune étoile n'était visible avec toutes ces lumières qui parcouraient la ville. Le serveur avait sa main dans celle de Vanitas qui put mieux observer la personne qu'il venait de sauver. Bien évidement, il ne l'avait en aucun cas fait pour être aimable, il avait besoin de se défouler un peu. Comme les stripteaseurs, le serveur était lui aussi masqué mais ne portait qu'un masque de Venise, laissant ses lèvres à découvert. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres qui semblaient douce. Une petite dose de maquillage semblait lui recouvrir son visage. Ses yeux n'étaient pas visibles sous ce masque mais Vanitas savait très bien qu'il le regardait voir même le scrutait. Ce dernier était effectivement entrain de contempler son sauveur et il était loin d'être déçu. Le brun profita que le serveur soit distrait pour pouvoir le regarder plus en profondeur. Ses cheveux étaient blond, attaché en une minuscule queue de cheval alors qu'un serre tête en dentelle essayait de maintenir ses cheveux qui malgré tout restaient désordonné. Mais l'ensemble n'était pas vilain, au contraire. Ses habits étaient ceux d'une soubrette. Un ras du cou en dentelle, la robe était assez courte et sans manche, le haut et la jupe étaient noir contrastant alors avec le tablier blanc. Le tout n'arrivait même pas à ses genoux mais beaucoup plus haut. Vanitas aperçu également le porte-jarretelle noir et son sourire en coin grandissait de secondes en secondes. Bientôt il pourrait rivaliser à celui du chat du Cheshire, celui dans Alice aux pays des merveilles.

« Euh…M...Merci. »

Le regard de Vanitas remonta, le serveur le trouvait beaucoup trop 'curieux' à son goût et pas tellement discret également. Il s'approcha de lui malgré tout et lui fit un baiser sur la joue en guise de remerciement. Mais aussi comme une invitation silencieuse à revenir. Cette endroit n'était peut être pas si mauvais ? Le brun resterait bien à Las Vegas rien que pour découvrir qui se cachait derrière ce sourire d'ange. Cet ange qui retournait à présent dans le club, laissant le plaisir à Vanitas de reluquer son mignon derrière.

* * *

_(1)_ : Merci mon dictionnaire et cours de latin :D

_(2) _: Rigolez pas, j'ai vraiment chercher des noms mais rien de bien venait alors bon... Je sais c'est nul, désolé.

* * *

J'ai eu l'idée après un Role Play avec ma copine et une émission de télévision. Je voulais le finir pour le VanVen Day mais je n'ai pas eu le temps et donc je voulais le finir pour l'anniversaire de ma soeur... Toujours pas fini et déjà + de 10 000 mots. J'espère le finir quand même dans les jours qui viennent. Laissez moi des reviews pour que je vois déjà ce que vous en pensez.

_Shirley_


	2. Undisclosed Desire

**Dédicace **: Une nouvelle fois, la date n'ayant pas changé malgré tout les évènements passés en une année, je dédicace ce chapitre à ma petite soeurette que j'aime tant. J'espère que tu vas aimé même si t'as déjà lu, il me semble. Bref, joyeux anniversaire Emma.

**Note **: JE SUIS EXTRÊMEMENT DÉSOLÉE DE CE MONSTRUEUX RETARD VRAIMENT EXCESSIF. Une année est passée et j'ai guère écrit de plus cependant j'ai trouvé mon milieu ! Certaines personnes le savaient, j'avais la fin mais pas le reste d'après ce chapitre [j'ai d'ailleurs laissé tombé l'idée d'un OS]. Grâce à mes voyages en train, j'ai pus réfléchir et j'ai trouvé ce qui semble être le mieux, enfin de mon POV XD. Je promets donc que la suite/fin sera posté dans moins d'un an ! Cela dépendra de la fac. Bref encore désolé du retard, en espérant que vous aimez.

**Review : **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui tiennent à coeur. Je m'en veux énormément d'avoir mis tant de temps même si l'année est passée vraiment trop vite pour moi. J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour lire ce chapitre.

_Bref, bonne lecture._

* * *

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart._

_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask._

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past._

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desire in your heart." (1)_

La musique s'ensuivit d'un passage instrumental, sans la voix divine du chanteur. L'air si accrocheur parcourait la suite qui semblait vide et inhabité. Pourtant un grognement provenant du lit prouvait bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Recroquevillé dans les couvertures, Vanitas peinait à regarder son portable, ses yeux remplis de fatigue et d'exaspération. Même si la musique était magnifique, sa tête lui faisait tellement mal. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas mis une musique de métal pour sa sonnerie.

Il aurait dû au moins dormir encore quatre heures de plus pour être apte à se réveiller… et encore. Bref qui était l'idiot qui l'appelait à … Rapide coup d'œil en direction du réveil électrique sur la table basse… 12 h 21 ? Bon d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas si tôt que ça mais quand même vu l'heure à laquelle il était revenu dans sa suite, il avait bien encore le droit à un repos plus grand qu'approximativement six heures de sommeil, non ?

La main du garçon passa devant ses yeux pour se protéger des rayons de soleil avant de se masser les tempes. Son mal de tête empirait, il avait tout intérêt de changer de sonnerie…Ou peut-être même d'amis qui sauraient que « Vanitas » et « réveil » n'allait pas du tout ensemble. En même temps de bailler, il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les décoiffer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le soleil était levé assez haut dans le ciel à en juger par la luminosité de la pièce, indiquant qu'il était déjà la moitié de la journée. Son réveil n'était pas malheureusement en tort, il était bien plus de midi… Finalement, le brun prit son portable, fatigué d'entendre cette même musique depuis plus de deux minutes, et appuya au gros soulagement de son allocateur sur la touche verte pour décrocher sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait. Après tout, il va le découvrir, n'est-ce pas ? Quel utilité de savoir qui nous appelle alors qu'on peut le savoir à peine après avoir décroché. La preuve, à peine quelques secondes après que Vanitas ait décroché qu'il entendait déjà la voix furieuse d'Axel.

« Putain t'es toujours aussi long pour répondre toi ! T'as foutu quoi hier soir ! Je te rappelle qu'il y avait mes affaires dans ta chambre et que t'es parti sans un mot ! Je t'ai cherché partout, moi ! »

Vanitas avait éloigné aussi rapidement que possible le téléphone de son oreille afin de ne pas avoir encore plus mal à la tête, l'alcool de la vieille n'aidant également pas à sa fatigue et à ses maux. Puis il repensa à ce que lui avait dit son ami afin de comprendre le sens des phrases. Ce qu'il avait fait de sa nuit ? Le brun ne s'en souvenait même pas, seul quelques bribes de sa soirée était encore présente dans son esprit. Cela concernait apparemment une boîte de nuit… Enfin la seule personne qui restait clairement dans son esprit était _ce_ serveur. Il marmonna quelques paroles –enfin plutôt des insultes- avant de fermer complètement son portable, raccrochant par la même occasion, il ne voulait pas parler. Mais malheureusement, il était de ce genres de personnes qui, une fois réveillé, n'arrivait plus à se rendormir et comme ce réveil était l'un des plus pourri que le jeune homme n'ait jamais connu, autant en profité un peu, non ?

C'est avec difficulté qu'il arriva à se lever de son lit, le garçon trébucha plusieurs fois et après plusieurs arrêts pour calmer son tournis, Vanitas se retrouva dans le jacuzzi, les bulles et les jets d'eau massant son corps musclé afin de le détendre. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que cette sensation et le brun se laissa à l'intérieur du bain très longtemps, à la limite de pouvoir miraculeusement s'endormir à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, le destin devait être contre le fait qu'il puisse se reposer puisqu'il entendit des coups donnés contre sa porte. A moitié énervé et endormi, il cria avec un ton plus qu'amer que la porte était ouverte. En aucun cas, il ne se lèverait du jacuzzi pour l'idiot qui frappait à sa porte.

« T'es où ? »

Il n'y avait que trois pièces et cet imbécile n'était pas fichu de le trouver, voilà ce que pensait Vanitas qui ouvrit des yeux, agacé voir même irrité et se releva malgré tout du bain bien qu'avec difficulté. Il était peut être resté trop longtemps, ses mains étaient maintenant toutes fripées et son corps entier était encore endormi. Axel ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là et nullement gêné, il resta ainsi à le regarder nu. La situation changea seulement au moment où Axel enleva son tee-shirt, il devait faire une chaleur épouvantable dehors vu les perles de transpiration sur le visage du roux. Pris d'un sourire en coin, Vanitas eut une idée digne de son esprit sadique. Il se dirigea vers son ami pour jouer un peu avec ses nerfs, après tout il devait se venger, non ?

Non ?

Bon bas ça ne fait rien si ce n'était pas le cas, le brun n'était pas d'humeur à faire des concessions et s'il voulait faire quelque chose, il le ferait. Il caressa donc le visage d'Axel d'une manière si douce que lui-même se surprenait un peu. D'habitude, ces genres de geste étaient beaucoup plus violents et désireux. Puis Vanitas s'approcha le plus près possible de ses lèvres, sans jamais les toucher, avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'armoire. Le jeune homme prit une fine serviette blanche, frotta rapidement ses cheveux et son visage avant d'entourer ses hanches avec. Pendant ce temps, Axel était en train de fumer, pas une cigarette non, mais il était si frustré de ce geste qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervé. En outre, voir son ami faire comme s'il ne le voyait pas avait le don de l'agacer encore plus. Après quelques secondes, le temps nécessaire à Vanitas pour se diriger vers la porte afin de sortir, il fut interrompu par un bras lui bloquant le passage devant lui. Le regard ennuyé d'or rencontra le feu brulant de vengeance des yeux émeraude. Le roux coinça alors son opposant entre le mur et lui, toujours furieux de paraître insignifiant aux yeux d'or.

« C'était quoi ça ?

- La punition que tu méritais pour m'avoir réveillé tôt **et** m'avoir laissé pour pouvoir flirter. »

Leurs regards se trouvèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas malgré l'échange froid de leurs paroles. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent doucement l'une de l'autre avant d'échanger un baiser sulfureux. Chacun en ayant besoin, cette vengeance n'avait pas marché comme Vanitas le souhaitait et il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de prendre ses lèvres qui le narguait alors que du côté d'Axel, ce manque de respect était tout simplement intolérable. Chez sa conception de leur relation, on ne s'allumait pas pour ensuite faire comme si de rien n'était. C'était une atteinte à sa virilité voir même à sa dignité d'homme, il ne valait pas d'être ainsi ignoré. Cependant, durant le baiser, Axel remarqua très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose d'étrange et d'anormal.

En effet, ce dernier avait pris, à sa grande surprise, le dessus sur son ami. Vanitas devait vraiment être fatigué, avait pensé le roux, ou peut être que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien contre lui en ce moment ? Le trop plein de question fut vite jeté aux oubliettes par Axel qui trop heureux en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son homologue. Cependant c'est à ce moment-là que le plus âgé réalisa ce qu'il se passait et poussa Axel de toutes ses forces, c'est-à-dire que son ami se retrouva à la porte de la salle de bain dans un bruit lourd qui résonna dans la suite.

« Je vais te tuer, enfoiré ! »

S'il y avait bien une chose que détestait par-dessus tout Vanitas, c'était de perdre face à son ami. Il était plus fort que lui, plus vieux également et c'était donc à lui de décider comment leur relation devait être. Bien sûr, dans son schéma, Axel ne domine jamais. C'était un principe et il veillait au grain pour que cela en reste un pour tout deux. Après plusieurs minutes, le roux était toujours dans la salle de bain à essayer de soigner ses blessures infligées par son ami alors que ce dernier était en train de manger tranquillement dans le salon. Son regard d'or était impassible mais plus le temps passait, plus sa colère pour le roux s'atténuait. Ce n'est seulement qu'une fois qu'Axel finit enfin par sortir de la pièce pour s'installer sur le sofa que la discussion reprit comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

« Dis, t'as fait quoi dans la boite ? Quand je suis sorti de la chambre, Roxy m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une baston entre trois clients dont un avec les cheveux noirs, assez petit et portant un chapeau et des lunettes. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une description aussi précise pour savoir que c'était toi… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Vanitas finit son assiette le temps que son ami parle puis il vint s'affaler à côté d'Axel mais sans un seul regard pour lui. Néanmoins, malgré le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui montrait, à l'intérieur, le brun ne cessait de penser que l'autre pouvait être utile. En effet, peut être que cet imbécile n'allait pas être si inutile que ça. Il devait connaître les gens qui travaillaient là-bas, après tout il avait bien parlé d'un 'Roxy'. Surement ce stripteaseur avec qui il était monté, imagina le plus âgé avant de sourire de plus belle en regardant enfin son ami. Celui-ci sentait bien que l'intéressement soudain de son aîné était tout sauf fortuite.

« Des gros cons qui me tapaient sur les nerfs et j'avais besoin de me défouler un peu. Bref, tu connais les gars qui travaillent là-bas je suppose ?

- Tss faudrait vraiment arriver à te calmer sans forcément taper… » En voyant le regard noir de Vanitas, Axel préféra ne plus parler de cela et se pencha sur la question qu'on lui avait posé. « …Bien sûr, je te l'ai dit, j'ai des connaissances dans cette ville. Pourquoi tu veux savoir quelque chose ? Quelqu'un t'as tapé dans l'œil ?

- Ouai. Un serveur blond. »

Vanitas avait été intrigué depuis sa rencontre avec ce petit blond. Il aimerait faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Dans un sens purement relationnel bien sûr. Le brun désirait ce corps et il n'avait aucune honte à le formuler ainsi directement en face d'Axel. Le regard de ce dernier était à la fois plein de surprise mais aussi d'inquiétude. Cette réponse si franche n'inspirait pas confiance. De plus, cette personne blonde…Ca ne pouvait pas être…

« Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu le connais ? »

Au vu de la face de poisson rouge qu'abordait son ami, Vanitas avait décidé de le ramener à leur bonne vieille planète terre et plus précisément en Californie. Il était sur le point de perdre patience et de le ramener par la manière forte mais bon les conséquences ajouteraient à son mal de tête grandissant. De plus ce silence était tout à fait étrange. En effet, c'était à croire que cette personne avait un quelconque lien avec Axel. Après tout, celui-ci était vraiment bavard comme pas possible. Finalement, il sorti de sa bulle après quelques minutes afin de répondre enfin à sa question, soit un temps d'attente complètement inutile selon le brun.

« Euh oui je pense… Son prénom est Ventus mais tout le monde l'appelle Ven.

- Bas alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête. Si tu le connais, ça va être encore plus simple pour moi de l'aborder. Mais avec cette tronche que tu tires…On a l'impression que tu n'es pas content pour moi et que tu ne vas pas du tout m'aider sur ce coup là… Ais je tort ?

- Ben…Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste…compliqué. »

Vanitas s'allongea à son aise sur le sofa en voyant qu'Axel n'était toujours pas prêt de rajouter d'autres explications pour le moment. Et ce fut en effet le cas. Le plus âgé était déjà somnolant (à cause de sa presque nuit blanche) lorsque son ami se décida –malgré ses remords- à cracher le morceau, espérant qu'il ne le regrettera pas. Agacé d'être une nouvelle fois sorti de son sommeil, le brun ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille bien que cela l'intéressait aussi.

« Ils sont jumeaux. Roxy…Enfin Roxas et Ventus. »

Le choc de cette révélation réveilla Vanitas qui se releva très vite du sofa. Cela devenait vraiment intéressant. Cependant cela entraîna un vertige et se fut Axel qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Une nouvelle fois, les yeux verts flamboyants rencontrèrent les yeux d'or brillant.

« Tu devrais te reposer. T'as surement trop bu comme d'habitude. »

Les paroles du roux étaient inquiètes et sincères mais aucune action ou parole ne furent ensuite échangées cette fois ci. Axel se leva et parti chercher dans la salle de bain une aspirine, il avait vu le paquet plus tôt. De nouveau au côté de son ami, il lui donna la pilule, adulée par tous les buveurs, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Sans rechigner, Vanitas le prit et posa le verre sur la table basse une fois fini. Le silence entre les deux garçons prit fin quand Axel vit le regard curieux de son ami. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent dans ses explications. Maudit soit ces yeux dorés auxquels il avait tant de mal à résister. Pour soulager sa conscience, le roux se disait que de toute façon son ami finirait bien par tout apprendre.

« Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons ils sont devenu stripteaseur. Roxas m'a simplement dit que leur patron n'était d'accord que pour en engager un des deux. Apparemment, les jumeaux auraient pu voler la vedette aux autres stripteaseurs, c'est pour cela qu'un seul se déshabille alors que l'autre est serveur. Les masques, la lumière et le reste ont pour but de ne pas faire le lien entre les deux. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, ils ont besoin d'argent pour pouvoir vivre décemment et bien évidemment lorsqu'on doit coucher tous les soirs, le corps ne supporterait pas cela bien longtemps. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont décidés de crée un petit stratagème qui leur permettent de venir toutes les nuits, sans être extrêmement fatigué. Ils échangent de place. Le patron ayant choisi Roxas comme stripteaseur et Ventus comme serveur, chacun prend le prénom de son autre pour une nuit. Hier, Roxas était bien Roxas et Ventus était Ventus, c'est pour cela que je suis parti voir le stripteaseur et non le serveur. Mais ce soir, Ventus sera Roxas et Roxas sera Ventus. »

Vanitas regarda stupéfait son ami, il avait du mal à croire à cette histoire si incroyable. De plus rien qu'à l'écouter son mal de tête avait décuplé. Il se leva donc, malgré les vertiges pour prendre dans une de ses valises un sac contenant tout médicament. Connaissant son excès pour les boissons, le brun avait évidemment prit des pastilles contre les migraines. Tout en prenant une, le jeune homme réfléchissait à cette histoire d'échange. Tellement invraisemblable mais il fallait le reconnaitre, le serveur qu'il avait vu et le stripteaseur qu'Axel avait abordé se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ainsi ce fait pourrait être plausible. A peine le verre contenant la pastille fut vidé qu'un sourire apparu sur son visage.

« Je n'aurais donc qu'à aller voir ce Roxas cette nuit.

- Quoi ! Tu sais très bien que Roxas sera en serveur !

- Justement, Ventus et lui ne sont pas censés savoir que je connais leur combine, n'est-ce pas ? »

La tête d'Axel suffit à répondre à la question de Vanitas, il était tout simplement écœurer par son plan. Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté par ce visage digne d'un démon. Celui-ci fit un sourire en coin lorsqu'il savait très bien que le roux aimait beaucoup plus ce 'Roxy' qu'il ne le montrait. Cette soirée promettait d'être intéressante. C'est avec pleins d'idées et d'hâte que le brun s'endormi enfin sur le canapé pour faire une sieste alors qu'Axel était parti quelques minutes plus tard, avec sa valise cette fois ci, dans sa propre suite.

Le crépuscule éclairait la ville lorsque Vanitas se réveilla, les yeux remplis plus que jamais de désir. Cette soirée s'annonçait intéressante voir même très lorsqu'il vit un message d'Axel sur son portable qui le prévenait qu'il l'attendrait devant le club. Jamais il n'avait été question de la présence du roux et il avait donc supposé qu'il ne viendrait pas. Mais savoir son ami présent avec lui, lui donnerait encore plus de volonté à le faire craquer. Cet idiot aimait Roxas, ça crevait les yeux. Il ferait tout donc pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Oui, le brun était tellement un bon samaritain.

Vanitas se décida a enfin ouvrir sa valise, depuis qu'il était parti, il ne les avait pas ouvertes. A l'intérieur se trouva principalement des vêtements mais aussi produits de beauté telle qu'eau de douche ou déodorant. Il prit un tee-shirt qui était également dos nu puisque sa colonne vertébral était visible pour le plaisir des yeux. Son jean assez ample contrastait à son dernier slim mais il savait que dehors la température était assez importante. Il ne voulait donc pas transpirer et se sentir à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Une fois son chapeau et ses lunettes mis, le jeune homme parti en direction du club.

« Tu comptes vraiment draguer Roxas ? »

Axel et lui étaient assis à une table alors que l'ambiance du club était à son comble. Apparemment le samedi soir il y avait plus de client que jamais. Le regard de Vanitas ne lâchait pas celui de Ventus. Ce dernier était en effet en train de danser sensuellement sur la musique et regardait depuis un moment son sauveur. Il aimerait tellement qu'il se rapproche mais le blond savait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il croyait et donc qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le voir. De plus, les employés ne pouvaient aller voir leur client ça devait toujours être es derniers qui devait les accoster. C'est pour cette raison que le jeune stripteaseur ne lâchait pas le regard de Vanitas, il voulait l'hypnotisé et lui donner envie de le voir. Bien sûr, ça ne marcherait jamais avec ces fichus masques. Pour une fois, le blond les détestait.

« Axel ! Oh c'est vous ! Vous vous connaissez ? Encore merci pour m'avoir sauvé hier. »

Roxas, habillé en soubrette comme son jumeau la veille, était aux côtés du roux et semblait observer Vanitas attentivement. Celui-ci imitait son frère à la perfection et il faut l'avouer, si Axel ne l'avait pas informé, il n'aurait jamais fait attention à cette petite différence qu'il avait remarquer : leur façon de s'exprimer. Ventus avait été beaucoup plus gêné face à Vanitas alors que là, Roxas parlait normalement, aucunement gêné.

Ou peut-être que si finalement…

C'était peut être seulement son imagination. La question qui le tourmenterait durant ces vacances sera maintenant : Aurait-il put découvert tout seul et sans l'aide d'Axel le stratagème ? Vanitas ne le saura jamais et c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Bien évidemment, le plus âgé pouvait en profiter pour ennuyer son ami en faisant, par exemple, un baisemain au jeune blond et lui envoyer toute sorte d'attention charmante et séduisante digne d'un gentleman.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, je n'aurais pas aimé que votre si beau visage ne soit sali par ces ordures comme celle que j'ai envoyé à l'hôpital. »

Un sourire, à en faire pâlir les pubs de dentifrice, fut envoyé à Roxas qui d'un coup avait l'air beaucoup moins rassuré qu'avant. Dans un sens, c'était assez contradictoire puisqu'il ne connaissait pas le visage de la personne qui se tenait devant lui et donc ces expressions. Que cela ne tienne, cela était excitant et marrant, pensa Vanitas. Ce dernier se releva et entraîna le serviteur vers le bar sous les yeux incrédules d'Axel qui les suivirent, beaucoup trop inquiet pour le blond. Pendant ce temps, Ventus dut quant à lui monter à l'étage avec un client aux cheveux brun, celui-ci était beaucoup trop musclé pour que le blond puisse refuser. Et puis que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était pas Ventus ce soir, simplement Roxy, le stripteaseur.

« Accepterais tu de boire un coup avec moi comme cela tu pourras **tout** me dire. »

Cette phrase, à première vu de la drague tout simplement, Roxas la perçut autrement : Il savait.

Il avait été démasqué, même le regard de Vanitas voulait le forcer à tout avouer. Ventus lui avait bien précisé que ce garçon était étrange et mystérieux... Il avait complètement raison. En plus de ces caractéristiques, Roxas aurait rajouté l'adjectif 'flippant' pour décrire le riche client qui avait tant marqué son frère. Le plus jeune des jumeaux, c'est-à-dire Roxas, chercha son aîné parmi la troupe de danseur mais ne le trouva point, il était encore plus inquiet.

Soudainement il sentit une main venir caresser la sienne, Vanitas n'était pas du genre impatient à première vue ! Ce qui avait le don d'énerver encore plus Axel qui se trouvait assit à côté du blond de ses désirs. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer son bras autour de la taille de Roxas et de l'attirer à lui, brisant le contact physique entre Vanitas et le serveur. Celui-ci regarda au-dessus de son épaule pour savoir à qui appartenait ce bras.

Son amant.

Vanitas soupirait devant les deux garçons avant de se lever. Ce jeu ne l'amusait déjà plus, il devait absolument trouver le bon blondinet.

« Explique-lui, Axel. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec le faux. »

Ce fut sur ces paroles que le jeune homme aux yeux d'or parti à la recherche du belle et réel Ventus. Apparemment, il était monté à l'étage puisque personne ne correspondait au physique du blond sur la piste de striptease. Ce dernier était justement en train de se rhabiller, le client allait quant à lui devoir rester un peu plus longtemps dans la chambre pour pouvoir payé ce qu'il devait au stripteaseur.

Ici, l'argent que les clients donnaient était le seul argent dont pouvait disposer les stripteaseurs. Cependant ceux-ci devaient payés comme tout le monde l'entrée, aucune réduction pour les employés n'était faite pour eux. Leur seul moyen de régler l'argent retiré à la rentrée était de coucher, action qui rapportait le plus. En effet si un stripteaseur n'arrivait pas à recevoir un quelconque billet, l'argent payé à l'entrée devenait évidemment une dette. Bien sûr comme toute dette, il y avait des intérêts…

Voilà pourquoi, ce club était si destructeur et déprimant pour les stripteaseurs qui la plupart du temps se faisait des idéaux de ce lieu si réputé dans le monde gay mais qui en réalité n'était pas différente des autres.

« Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est monté à l'étage et je dois le voir… Lâchez-moi !... Tenez le voilà ! Enfin je te retrouve. »

Ventus releva la tête, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il y avait devant lui et descendait, épuisé, les escaliers. La personne qui lui avait adressé la parole n'était qu'autre que son sauveur. Celui-ci était encerclé des deux vigils qui surveillaient que personne ne tente de monter à l'étage ou encore que les stripteaseurs fassent bien leur travail. Le blond se rapprocha plus rapidement et affirma aux 'gardes' que ce mystérieux garçon était un de ses clients. Après quelques minutes de débat, Vanitas fut relâcher, non sans mal et put enfin monter les escaliers pour être plus au calme, non sans un regard noir venant des deux vigiles. Ventus était ravi de le revoir et qu'il lui parle cependant quelque chose clochait. Il n'était pas habillé en serveur…

Comment avait il fait pour le reconnaître ? De plus, les masques des stripteaseurs étaient complets et cachaient parfaitement leurs visages comparés à ceux des serveurs qui, eux, n'étaient que parcelles. Vanitas se rapprocha du blond et sourit malicieusement. Il avait finalement trouvé le vrai jumeau, celui qu'il voulait.

« Je…je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… C'est la première fois que je vous vois…

- Ventus. »

Celui-ci n'émit plus aucunes paroles, complètement abasourdi. Comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Comment savait-il qu'il s'agissait de lui ? Était-il au courant du stratagème ? L'avait-il découvert ou bien lui avait on dit ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponse. Il prit le peu de courage qu'il avait et osa lui poser la question la plus importante. Son ton beaucoup plus sur la défensive qu'auparavant.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

- On va dire que j'ai mes sources.

- Je suppose que vous ne me les…

- C'est Axel Lea. Je suppose que tu sais de qui je parle. Il s'avère que cet imbécile est un de mes proches amis. Je voulais savoir qui tu étais vraiment, alors je me suis renseigné. »

La franchise de Vanitas dérouta un peu Ventus qui ne s'attendait pas à des réponses si claires et précises. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'impression que c'était des mensonges comme avec les autres clients qui lui disait vouloir le connaître. Il était sincère et c'était vraiment surprenant pour le blond. Le regard d'or était d'une clarté et sa manière de s'exprimer se voulait courte mais compréhensive. Un 'silence' apparu entre les deux où seule la musique sensuelle du rez-de-chaussée pouvait être entendue. Ce fut Ventus qui brisa le premier cette pause. Il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair pour la sécurité de son frère ainsi que lui. Malgré le fait qu'il soit certain qu'Axel lui avait déjà mentionné l'importance de ne surtout rien dire.

« S'il vous plaît, ne dîtes cela à personne d'autre… C'est très important et si quelqu'un de mal attentionné venait à le savoir, il nous dénoncerait tout de suite à…

- Je ne suis donc pas une personne mal attentionnée pour toi ? Cela me fait plaisir que tu me fasses une telle confiance, Ventus. Je garderais le secret mais puis je te demander une faveur en contrepartie… Enfin deux pour être plus précis. »

Le blond hocha attendant des faveurs perverses ou abusives venant de la part du jeune homme…. Même si ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça finalement…Cependant ce fut à sa grande surprise que les seules conditions soient de le tutoyer et de lui montrer son visage. La première fut facile à accorder mais pour ce qui était de la deuxième, elle l'était beaucoup moins. L'une des premières règles qu'apprenait un stripteaseur ou un serveur, ici, était de ne jamais montrer son visage. A personne. Si cette règle était violée, des sanctions assez importante pouvait être imposé. Pourtant, contre toutes attentes, Ventus voulait tellement accordé cette faveur à ce jeune homme pour deux raisons.

La première était évidemment la protection de son stratagème. Deuxièmement, il voulait vraiment que Vanitas voie son visage. Ainsi la raison d'intérêt commun et personnel se complétaient pour lutter contre la menace d'un supérieur ou d'un chantage. Face au refus de réponse de Ventus, le brun s'inquiéta que sa demande ne soit pas accepté. Il se pencha vers le stripteaseur, il put au passage remarquer qu'il était légèrement plus petit que lui, mais pas de beaucoup, et il murmura dans l'oreille afin d'éviter que les autres stripteaseurs et clients entendent même si dans le capharnaüm de la musique c'était impossible, Vanitas n'avait pas confiance en tout le monde et encore moins à cette étrange boite de striptease.

« Y a-t-il un endroit où personne ne puisse savoir que j'ai vu ton visage ? »

Ventus rougit violement de par leur proximité, remerciant son masque qui le cachait, mais essaya de se concentrer pour trouver un tel endroit. Partout les caméras régnaient en maître et les toilettes des stripteaseurs et des clients n'étaient pas différents, comment pouvait il y avoir un endroit dans ce club où personne ne pourrait les voir…

Comme un flash de génie, le blond eut une idée et prit la main de Vanitas en direction d'une chambre libre. On pouvait distinguer une occupée à une libre de par la couleur au-dessus du verrou. Vert était bien évidemment pour désigner une chambre libre et le rouge désignait une pièce occupé. Ventus ouvrit la porte d'une chambre inoccupée et la referma derrière Vanitas. Celui-ci regarda le blondinet surpris qu'il l'ait emmené dans un tel endroit.

N'était-ce pas réservé au personnel qui couchait avec les clients ? L'endroit était en lui-même très basique à part peut-être cette barre au milieu de la pièce et en face du lit. Vanitas ne put regarder plus en détail la chambre puisque quelque chose attira son attention. Ventus avait enlevé son haut qui était une simple veste blanche et était à présent torse nu et avec un short très court…

Beaucoup trop court pour son bien...

Le plus âgé eut du mal à rester en place en face d'un tel spectacle. Son corps réagissait tout seul mais ce ne fut pas lui qui bougea le premier. Ventus l'envoya sur le lit avec lui au-dessus. Il était d'origine à dominer ? Alors ça c'était étrange vu la timidité qu'il faisait preuve en face de Vanitas d'habitude. Ce dernier accueilli la proximité moyennement bien, commençant à réagir contre son gré. Il le désirait encore plus qu'avant. De plus le stripteaseur avait mis les couvertures du lit au-dessus d'eux, créant une ambiance plus romantique que l'aurait voulu le jeune homme aux yeux d'or, empêchant les caméras présentes dans la pièce de les voir. Le regard de Vanitas fut alors captivé par le geste du blond qui enlevait son masque.

Waouh…

Le visage était peut être encore plus beau que le corps. Les traits du visage de Ventus étaient fins et d'une gracieusetés merveilleuses. Mère nature ne pouvait donner un plus beau visage, c'était tout simplement… Un ange qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Les yeux bleues océan, d'un pur lagon dans lequel on pourrait se noyer sans même le remarquer. Vanitas était justement en train de s'y perdre, leurs positions n'étant peut-être pas si confortables pour éviter cela.

En effet, Ventus était assis à califourchon sur le ventre de son sauveur et le regardait, son visage penché vers le sien. Il n'en fallu pas plus aux deux garçons pour atteindre ce qu'ils attendaient et désiraient tellement.

Un baiser.

Qui fut bientôt suivi par tant d'autres. Leurs lèvres se découvrirent, s'habituèrent chacun au touché de l'autre et puis la passion entraîna le désir rendant les baisers plus sulfureux, plus langoureux. Ce fut la langue de Vanitas qui demanda le premier l'entrée des lèvres du blond qui lui accorda facilement. Ce n'est qu'après de longs baisers qu'essoufflé, Ventus osa parler le premier ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Mais en même temps, cette situation même n'était pas normal et changeait son monde. Il avait tellement besoin de lui parler. Réaliser que ces baisers échangés n'étaient pas qu'un désir. Il en avait besoin…

« Comment vous….tu t'appelles ?

- Vanitas, bel ange. »

Le rire discret du blond vint distraire l'attraction des deux corps. Chacun avait des raisons de résister pour le moment. En effet, Ventus ne voulait pas que Vanitas croit qu'il faisait cela simplement pour l'argent. Non à l'intérieur de lui, il y avait autre chose qui le poussait à être avec ce client-ci et pas un autre. Alors que dans le cas du plus grand, il ne désirait pas faire l'amour ici, cette pièce avait déjà vu trop de jambes en l'air, mais plutôt dans sa chambre d'hôtel à lui. Comme un tigre réclamant que sa proie soit dans son territoire avant de la dévorer. C'est pour cette raison que le brun murmura à l'oreille du blond d'une voix sensuelle et pleine de sous-entendu.

« Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas dans ma suite pour que je puisse te prouver et surtout montrer mon admiration à ta beauté ?

- Je…je n'ai pas fini ma journée… »

L'air agacé de Vanitas renforça encore plus la culpabilité de Ventus. Ce dernier voulait vraiment rester avec cette étrange personne qui faisait tellement battre son cœur et coloré ses joues. Physiquement comme intérieurement. Cette façon de lui parler avait tendance à couper la respiration du stripteaseur n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'un client soit si…

Charismatique ? Mystérieux ? Aimant ? Voir peut être même les trois en même temps. Une attirance invisible les liait chacun à l'autre, ils aimaient ce sentiment chacun à leur façon. Cependant, il fallut partir et lorsque les deux garçons furent sur le pas de la porte, le blond craqua. Il fallait dire la vérité à ce garçon. Son masque remis en place, aucune émotion ne pouvait être vue par Vanitas mais à la voix du stripteaseur, il savait que Ventus se sentait coupable et triste. Il pouvait déjà imaginer ses yeux, d'un bleu magnifique, remplit de peur et à la limite de pleurer…

« Je…. Il faudra que tu…payes ce…moment… Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas chercher à te faire payer quelque chose ! Excuse m-… »

Vanitas le stoppa dans ses futiles explications en l'enlaçant… Il espérait bien évidement pouvoir une nouvelle fois l'embrasser mais ce fichu masque était de retour. A la place, il l'avait donc enlacé de toute de ses forces comme pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'était rien. L'argent n'était pas un problème, lui avait-il murmuré. Ça avait l'air d'avoir calmer Ventus puisqu'il caressa les cheveux de Vanitas d'une douceur encore inconnu même pour lui-même.

Puis le stripteaseur défit sa petite et fine écharpe pour la passer autour du cou de son mystérieux compagnon. Il lui murmura qu'il se fera une joie de venir dans sa suite et que ce maigre présent était sa promesse qu'il viendra auprès de Vanitas le plus vite possible. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire en coin et de glisser une carte, provenant de son portefeuille et où ses cordonnées ainsi que l'adresse de l'hôtel étaient inscrites, dans les mains du blond. C'est donc dans une ambiance mielleuse –voir plus lune de miel que fleur bleue mais bon- que tous deux se séparèrent avec le présent de l'autre. Ces maigres cadeaux raisonnaient selon eux comme le passeport pour cette destination inconnue où ils pourront enfin être libres de faire ce que bon leur chante.

* * *

(1) Musique : Undisclosed Desire - Muse. Je vous la conseille pour cette fiction, c'est un peu la musique de cette fiction.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé et ne vous inquiétez pas, Vanitas est loin d'être le mystérieux Roméo qu'on voit ici. Le prochain passage montrera sa réelle nature j'ai envie de dire puisqu'il y aura un lemon 8D. Bref, à la prochaine en espérant que vous avez aimé !

_Shirley_


	3. Flesh

**Note : **Bon cela fait moins d'un an que j'ai posté le chapitre 2, je m'améliore yeah XD Bon d'accord je suis extrêmement désolé de ce retard une nouvelle fois je me ramène avec un nouveau chapitre qui n'est pas la fin XD. Je pense par contre que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et qu'il y aura en plus, si vous le souhaitez un épilogue (déjà écrit.)

J'hésitais à poster ce chapitre pour le VanVen Day mais je me suis dit que je serais trop occupé ce jour là (partiel TT) et que je vous ais déjà trop fait attendre, donc voilà 8D.

**MERCI POUR TOUT LES FAVORIS OU LES ALERTES ! CELA ME FAIT CHAUD AU CŒUR DE SAVOIR QUE JE N'ÉCRIS PAS POUR RIEN ! **

_Musique conseillé pour ce chapitre : Flesh de Simon Curtis. _

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Flesh.**  
_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me._

Le reste de la nuit fut très difficile pour Ventus. En effet, à chaque client voulant ses services de façon plus intime, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à cette étrange personne aux yeux dorés. Ce fut tellement atroce pour lui de devoir coucher avec des personnes alors qu'à cet instant, il n'en désirait qu'une. D'habitude, le blond ne pensait jamais à vouloir coucher avec quelqu'un, il laissait juste ses clients faire leurs affaires, sans vraiment y participer mentalement. Cependant, cette fois ci, Ventus ne pouvait s'empêcher alors d'imaginer que ses mains sur son corps appartenaient à Vanitas, que c'était lui qui lui faisait toutes ces choses et non ces clients pervers. Ces derniers apprécièrent énormément d'ailleurs le show et le concert de gémissement qu'offrait le stripteaseur. En réalité ce n'était évidemment pas entièrement dédicacé à eux. Mais ça, ils s'en foutaient éperdument.

Ventus avait tout simplement du mal à contrôler sa voix.

En outre, il eut beaucoup de mal à expliquer à un client qui était ce « Vanitas » qu'il venait tout juste de gémir avec plaisir. Heureusement pour lui, ces riches étaient tellement saouls qu'ils ne se souvenaient plus l'instant d'après.

Mentalement, le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce désir était apparu si soudainement. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé en fait. Pourtant comme un drogué devant toute sorte de produits illicites, il ne voyait que les bons côtés et se sentait enfin un peu plus vivant. Enfin, quelqu'un ne lui avait pas sauté dessus et laissé tomber comme une vulgaire chaussette. Et ça, cela représentait malheureusement plus de la moitié de la vie du stripteaseur. Alors quand un évènement sortait un peu de ce cycle pourri et sans fin, Ventus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu heureux. C'était un peu comme si au milieu du Sahara, une petite oasis venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à pouvoir rejoindre ce havre de paix.

La journée de travail touchant à sa fin, les deux jumeaux purent enfin se changer à l'arrière de la boîte, leurs vrais vêtements contrastant énormément avec ceux qu'ils portaient à l'instant. Tous deux avaient des habits larges et long, cachant les suçons et autres marques sur leurs corps provenant de leur travail. Au début, tout cela les avait effrayés, se demandant pourquoi ça leur était arrivé à eux et comment ferait-il pour vivre comme ça. Puis l'habitude s'était installée plus rapidement que prévu. Ce n'était pas qu'ils aimaient leur travail, au contraire, mais plus les journées passaient vite, plus vite ils pourraient partir de cet endroit maudit. Comme ils se l'étaient promis.

« Tu as perdu ton écharpe, Ven ? »

Le concerné déglutit, il se doutait bien que son jumeau aurait remarqué très vite le moindre détail. Cependant si vite devenait impressionnant. Toujours aussi protecteur alors qu'il était le cadet, Roxas veillait à tout pour le bien être de son frère. Ventus allait avoir du mal à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Vanitas au vue du regard noir que son frangin lui lançait. C'était explicite. Roxas avait très bien remarqué la soudaine disparition de Ven après que cet étrange et mystérieux ami d'Axel soit parti le voir. Le plus jeune n'appréciait pas le brun, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui déplaisait énormément. Peut être ce sourire narquois qu'il avait abordé.

Bref, dans de telles circonstances, mentir à son jumeau devenait alors aussi périlleux que de devoir marcher dans les sables mouvant avant de rejoindre son oasis. Ventus aurait dut se douter que le voyage allait être dur mais lorsqu'il avait fait cette promesse à Vanitas, toute réalité lui avait échappé.

« J-Je l'ai donné à cette personne dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois. »

En fait, plus le silence entre les deux garçons avait duré, plus l'aîné ne voyait aucun mensonge susceptible de marcher. Il avait donc fait le douloureux choix de raconter la vérité, peu importait ces conséquences. De plus, il ignorait que son frère l'avait rencontré lui aussi. Son choix était de toute façon pris.

« Mais à quoi penses-tu Ven ?! Ce garçon…Il est dangereux ! Il connait notre stratagème et il va nous…

- Non Rox'… Il ne nous trahira pas, j'ai confiance en lui.

- Tu ne le connais pas ! Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne nous fera rien ?

- Et toi alors ?! Tu as bien fais la même chose avec Axel ! Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de faire confiance à Vanitas ?

- C'est différent ! »

Ventus garda la tête baissé, le poing serré, après avoir fini de se démaquiller. Cet échange avec son frère était l'une des rares disputes depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Étais-ce toute cette rancœur, qu'il gardait au plus profond de leur cœur, qui venait d'éclater au grand jour ? Roxas semblait aussi dérouter en réalisant le ton qu'il avait employé pour parler à son jumeau. Se tenant debout derrière la chaise où était assis son frère, il n'osait plus le regarder, même pas apercevoir son reflet dans le miroir. Les mots étaient sortis si vite de sa bouche, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à leur impact. De plus, le cadet devait admettre que Ventus avait raison sur toute la ligne. Roxas interdisait et critiquait le choix de son jumeau de vouloir faire confiance à un étranger alors qu'il avait fait ce même choix quelques années auparavant.

Plus il y pensait, plus le jeune stripteaseur réalisait qu'en fait, lui non plus ne connaissait pas Axel tout comme son frère avec Vanitas. Cette réflexion était tel un couteau qu'on venait d'enfoncer dans son cœur. Ou bien, pour une comparaison moins vulgaire, c'était comme si Roxas venait de retrouver la vue après toutes ces années passés dans le noir et la soudaine lumière l'aveuglait, le blessait. Il avait beau vouloir fermer les yeux un peu plus pour rester encore un peu dans le noir mais ce n'était plus pareil. Il avait encore en mémoire cette lumière.

Puis soudainement, Ventus se releva de sa chaise. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire serait peut-être la plus grosse erreur qu'il aurait commise pourtant il voulait la faire, le désir était trop fort. Les désirs ne sont pas toujours bons pour nous et peuvent nous conduire sur la voie de l'erreur. Néanmoins à cet instant précis, Ventus était prêt à prendre ce risque, sans se soucier des conséquences à long terme. L'oasis n'était surement qu'un mirage mais il voulait quand même croire en son existence.

Il y avait quelque chose, invisible et inconnu pour lui, qui l'attirait fortement vers Vanitas. Ce dernier était la source de ce désir grandissant en lui, le rendant enfin vivant. Il l'avait en moins de quelques minutes, rendu accro à sa présence. La carte qu'il lui avait donnée contenant l'adresse où Ven pourrait le retrouver était une trop grande tentation pour le rejoindre. Pour une fois depuis le début de sa vie, il désirait quelqu'un.

Sans prévenir et sans attendre une réaction de son frère, l'aîné parti en courant de cet enfer. Quelque chose s'était fissurée entre les jumeaux. Tout avait commencé depuis l'arrivée du roux et depuis leur lien n'avait plus été aussi solide. Ainsi, Roxas était resté coller sur place, les yeux fermés, comme s'il ne se souciait guère de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Ventus.

Cependant, les apparences et les intuitions sont parfois trompeuses.

* * *

Ventus finit par s'arrêter de courir une fois devant l'immense hôtel où l'origine de son désir se trouvait. Essoufflé, il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle en même temps d'observer l'immense bâtiment. C'était donc dans ce genre de lieux que ses clients pouvaient résider ? Une boule dans le ventre se serra tout de suite rien que d'y penser. En outre, le stripteaseur avait tout sauf l'habitude d'être confronté à tant de richesse. Lui et son frère vivant dans un studio, à peine suffisant pour vivre ensemble…

Ils n'appartenaient vraiment pas à la même catégorie. Cependant, durant les si courts instants qu'ils avaient partagés, leurs catégories sociales s'effaçaient. Comme si…Ils n'y avaient qu'eux au monde… Ventus secoua la tête violement, il se faisait des films ! Cela n'existait que dans les contes que lui lisaient sa mère quand il était petit. En plus, ces courts instants étaient tout sauf romantique comme dans les livres.

Vanitas, une fois de retour dans la suite, avait alors constaté avec bonheur qu'elle était rangée et que tout ce qu'il avait demandé était fait. Les femmes de ménage sont prodigieuses et font gagner tellement de temps, pensa Vanitas qui tacha de se souvenir de leur laisser un pourboire la prochaine fois qu'il en verra une. Ayant encore le temps avant l'arrivée de son beau et jeune stripteaseur, il s'assoupit sur le lit. Le jeune riche n'avait même pas prit la peine de se changer. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, après avoir fait un rêve beaucoup trop érotique pour le raconter, le garçon parti dans la salle de bain pour reprendre ses esprits et se relaxer. Vanitas se déshabilla entièrement, observant alors les dégâts de son rêve pendant que l'eau se réchauffait dans l'immense jacuzzi. Une fois suffisamment chaud, il entra à l'intérieur et ferma les yeux pendant que les jets d'eau détendaient les muscles du garçon. Émettant de simples soupires de plaisir, le brun souriait en se souvenant de quelques bribes de son rêve.

Soudain il entendu un bruit et une sensation de déjà-vu effleurait l'esprit de Vanitas. Ce dernier espérait que ce ne soit pas Axel, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même situation que la veille même. Bien que cette possibilité soit forte peu probable. Puis le bruit réapparu, quelqu'un frappait à la porte d'entrée. Peut-être la femme de ménage, qui sait ? Ne voulant pas sortir de son bain, Vanitas cria une nouvelle fois que la porte était ouverte. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la salle de bain puis un son provenir de sa chambre provisoire.

« Vanitas ?... »

La magnifique voix était loin d'appartenir à une femme de ménage ou encore à Axel mais bien à Ventus. Ce bel ange qui avait hanté ses rêves, qu'il désirait tant était dans la pièce d'à côté. Beaucoup trop d'opportunité s'offrait à Vanitas si bien qu'il ne savait même pas laquelle prendre. Après tout, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer et le voir lui glisser des mains.

Jamais dans son existence, le brun n'avait laissé quelqu'un le mener par le bout du nez. Toute sa vie, il s'était forgé une carapace contre les personnes extérieures et depuis, elle lui permettait de ne pas se faire avoir par des étrangers. Cela marchait également pour Ventus qui même s'il l'excitait énormément, il n'en restait pas moins un homme qui pouvait agir instinctivement et le surprendre. Finalement, Vanitas ferait en sorte de profiter simplement du moment présent, laissant de côté ses interrogations futiles. Après tout, personne ne pourra l'avoir, le faire tomber de son piédestal. Ainsi, sans même chercher à s'habiller ou sortir du bain, il prononça ces mots suivants suffisamment forts pour que l'autre puisse l'entendre.

« Je suis dans la salle de bain, tu peux rentrer. »

Ventus regarda la porte à sa gauche d'où venait la voix calme de Van. Celui-ci était parfaitement arrivé à contrôler ses émotions contrairement au blond qui se sentait trembler comme une feuille au gré du vent. Pourquoi était-il venu ? N'était-ce pas dangereux ? Arriver si près du but et douter, c'était banal non ? De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour maintenant. De plus, d'un certain point de vue, le stripteaseur ne put s'empêcher de penser que son travail était déjà assez dangereux et qu'être ici n'était rien à côté. Rien ne pouvait plus l'écœurer ou le blesser, il avait toujours vu pire.

Lentement mais surement, Ventus poussa la porte de la salle de bain qui n'était pas complètement fermé, certainement que Vanitas ne prenait pas la peine de fermer ses portes. Contre toute attente, voilà qu'il commençait à être inquiet pour un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu. Etrange…

Beaucoup trop. D'habitude, il ne s'inquiétait pas si facilement avec des personnes dans le genre du brun. Avec toute cette hésitation, Ventus avait arrêté de pousser la porte ce qui agaçait fortement le jeune homme dans son bain qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impatient.

« Entre, tu sais je ne vais pas te manger. »

Un peu plus confiant, le plus jeune ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Seulement une fois à l'intérieur, il vit Vanitas allongé dans son jacuzzi, les bras étendus sur chaque côté du bord comme un roi sur son trône. Embarrassé, le stripteaseur se tourna complètement pour montrer uniquement son dos au brun. Celui-ci, malgré l'affirmation qu'il ne le mangerait pas, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être obnubilé par une seule idée : le dévorer.

Ventus était loin de porter ses vêtements légers, à son plus grand malheur. Au contraire, il était revêtu de longs et larges habits, recouvrant tout son corps, ne donnant qu'une envie au propriétaire de la suite : le déshabiller. C'était une pulsion naturelle également appelé désir à laquelle il avait **beaucoup** de mal à résister.

Non, il ne résistait **jamais**.

De plus sans ce masque, Vanitas pouvait enfin profiter de scruter la moindre émotion. Ces yeux bleus, aussi magnifiques pouvaient-ils être, trahissaient toutes ses pensées et émotions. Et ça, c'était tout aussi intéressant.

Ce fut uniquement lorsque Ven sentit un bras autour de son torse, lui enlever un à un les boutons de sa chemise, qu'il réalisa la proximité de son corps avec celui de Vanitas. Le brun fut poussé violemment loin de l'autre et failli perdre l'équilibre, pris par surprise. Le stripteaseur tremblait inconsciemment en regardant ailleurs gêné en tenant sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée afin de ne pas laisser le garçon voir son torse remplit de suçons et de bleus.

Ventus avait une répulsion de son corps. Rempli de ses pêchés, il était destiné à hanter les enfers pour l'éternité une fois mort. Pourtant, chaque touché continuait à le rendre mal à l'aise. Inquiet pour lui, Roxas avait bien essayé de l'emmener vers un docteur mais son frère avait refusé. Ils devaient absolument limiter les dépenses qu'ils faisaient en dehors de leurs travails et les frais médicaux étaient hors de leurs moyens. C'est pour cette raison que le plus vieux des deux jumeaux gardaient cette horreur au plus profond de lui. Supportant tant bien que mal durant ses heures de 'travail' mais une fois passée, comme en ce moment, la limite était ébranlée. Cela devenait nuisible pour lui et sa santé mentale. Même si Vanitas avait remarqué cette peur, il continuait à vouloir se rapprocher de sa jeune proie pour la faire sienne.

« N…Non ! Ne…m'approche pas ! »

Malgré l'ordre désespéré, que le blond avait crié d'un ton paniqué, les mouvements de l'autre était toujours en sa direction. Ventus essayait tant bien que mal à rester calme et à garder son regard sur le côté. L'autre garçon était nu et l'eau coulait sur son corps pour finir sur le carrelage froid de la pièce. Malgré la faible luminosité uniquement crée par la clarté de la lune derrière eux et les lumières du jacuzzi, Ventus arrivait quand même à distinguer le corps contre le sien.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réagisse à ses caresses plus qu'avec n'importe quel autre client ayant déjà eu ce privilège de le toucher ? En effet, les mains de Vanitas se baladaient habillement à présent sur son torse. Caressant, frôlant, pinçant chacun de ses endroits si sensibles que le brun se faisait un malin plaisir à découvrir. Retenant les endroits précis où le blondinet réagissait avec plus d'intensité. Cela pouvait aller du simple halètement et frémissement jusqu'au gémissement étouffé en passant par la réaction du corps qui se ressentait de plus en plus entre ses jambes.

Les mains tremblantes du stripteaseur se retrouvèrent contre le miroir en face des deux hommes. Ainsi, Ventus n'avait même plus besoin de tourner la tête pour voir l'autre, il suffisait de regarder en face de lui pour apercevoir un regard perçant dorée. Le possesseur de ces yeux, en plus de parcourir son corps avec ses propres mains, n'hésitait pas à le dévorer du regard. Ceci était incroyablement gênant pour le blond qui voulait, désirait ardemment résister à Vanitas. Cependant, ce dernier était loin de vouloir le laisser en liberté. Il avait bien la ferme intention de l'avoir, de le **posséder**.

A cet instant, pour lui, tout était un jeu divertissant. Les lèvres brulantes et encore un peu mouillées du plus vieux parcouraient à présent la base du cou de sa proie qui à ce moment donné, appréciait énormément ces tendres touchés. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Même la sonnerie du portable de Vanitas qui résonnait dans la pièce d'à côté, ne put empêcher les évènements de se passer. Le stripteaseur avait, bien entendu, essayé d'utiliser cela pour s'échapper des griffes de l'autre jeune homme mais rien n'y fait. A peine Ventus avait ouvert la bouche afin de le prévenir de la présence de son portable, que des gémissements beaucoup plus forts sortaient. Pourquoi fallait-il que les mains du brun soit là à ce moment précis ?! En outre, les doigts du plus vieux se trouvaient être entouré autour du membre déjà dur du cadet. Rien ne semblait et ne devait arrêter ce qui allait se passer.

Tous deux savaient bien qu'ils en avaient envie malgré une certaine réticence de la part de Ven. Bien trop inquiet de n'être qu'un objet de désir. Il serait forcé d'oublier Vanitas après qu'il se soit retrouvé seul dehors après leur nuit d'ébat. Le riche homme l'aurait jeté comme un sale vulgaire mouchoir dont on n'aurait plus aucune utilité. Un peu comme le faisait tous ses clients, sauf que eux… Il s'en foutait éperdument. S'ils venaient à coucher ensemble, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance de revoir Vanitas. Ce dernier l'oublierait et jamais ils ne se reverront…

Cette pensée rendait plus que nécessaire la volonté de repousser les ardeurs du brun.

Un violent bruit résonna dans la pièce quand le dos de Ventus vint percuter le miroir derrière lui. Surpris, il poussa un léger cri plaintif. La douleur fut pourtant remplacée par le désir. Vanitas avait le champ libre dans cette position et contrôlait beaucoup mieux les tentatives d'échappatoire du stripteaseur. Pendant que l'un se débarrassait des vêtements inutiles tout en en profitant pour frôler la moindre parcelle de peau, l'autre gémissait en tentant de maintenir les derniers remparts qu'il lui restait face à l'assaut.

Non, il ne devait pas capituler ! S'il venait à perdre cette bataille, il…

Cependant, lorsque Ven sentit une langue inconnue s'introduire entre ses lèvres afin de le faire céder, il perdit toute réticence. Ce fut le point de non-retour. Ce baiser langoureux fit tomber les dernières résistances. En outre, ses mains finirent par s'entourer autour du cou encore humide de Vanitas. Enfin, pensa-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Il venait de perdre.

* * *

Lorsque Roxas finit par sortir de ses pensées, il était surement déjà trop tard. Il n'avait rien fait pour éviter son frère de se diriger vers les ennuis. Serrant les poings, il donna un violent coup de pied dans la chaise où s'était assis, un instant plus tôt, Ventus. Elle vola et finit par s'écraser lamentablement par terre. Sous la colère et la rage, il laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Il se remettait déjà très mal de la triste vérité sur Axel mais là c'était le coup de grâce, il venait de perdre son seul et unique frère jumeau. Même s'il était le cadet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger. Malgré tout, il n'y était jamais réellement arrivé.

Au fond de lui, la plus grosse douleur était cette culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Ventus avait dû ressentir ce sentiment de perte lorsqu'il était parti avec Axel et pourtant lui ne disait rien. Il n'avait jamais rien avoué concernant cette peine qu'il avait dû supporter à l'époque.

Ou peut-être même, elle était toujours présente et c'était transformé en rancœur…

Roxas prit rapidement ses affaires et quitta les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Rester ici ne changerait rien, au contraire, plus les minutes défilaient plus la crainte en lui grandissait. Il devait voir Ventus. Maintenant.

Pourtant il n'avait aucune idée où Vanitas pouvait résider. Et bien évidemment la seule personne qui devait savoir où cet étranger vivait était…

* * *

Les yeux embrumés…

Le réveil est vraiment dur, très dur…**Trop** dur.

Il avait du mal à rester éveillé, comme le lendemain après une grosse soirée où l'alcool et produits illicites avaient coulé à flots.

Ah qu'est-ce qu'il préférait rester allongé et dormir encore… Mais ce n'était pas un simple réveil difficile de cuite…

Non. Tout était **différent**.

C'était l'angoisse qui prit le dessus et qui le gardait conscient. La vive douleur présente dans tout son corps mais surtout dans son bas ventre était aussi une aide indispensable à rester éveillé.

Ventus parcourait rapidement du regard tout ce qu'il pouvait dans la pièce pour savoir où il pouvait se trouver. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé très haut dans le ciel… C'était surement très tôt, quelque chose dans les 6 heures du matin. La pièce ressemblait à une suite d'hôtel vide. En outre, aucune affaire personnelle. Tout comme la chambre de la vieille, la décoration était très luxueuse. Toute cette richesse donnait presque le tournis au blond.

De toute évidence, il n'était plus dans la suite de son amant…d'un soir ? Avait-il été qu'un simple pion pour une simple soirée avant qu'il ne le jette quelque part comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Contrairement à la réaction d'une personne normale – c'est-à-dire haïr cette personne qui l'avait utilisé− le blond, lui, vint à être encore plus intrigué par ce mystérieux jeune homme. Tous deux devaient avoir le même âge et pourtant tellement de choses les séparaient. A commencer par leur statut sociale mais étrangement, cela n'était pas ce qui était si intriguant pour Ven puisqu'il couchait justement avec d'autres personnes du même genre.

Mais qui pouvait-il réellement être?

Lorsque ce Vanitas s'était battu contre ces clients de la boîte, tout avait semblé un jeu d'enfant pour lui. En outre, celui-ci esquivait –ou plutôt anticipait– le moindre mouvement de ses opposants avant d'attaquer à son tour sans aucune hésitation. Il devait surement avoir pratiqué un art martial ou bien un sport de self-défense.

Ventus ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras en repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passé… Vanitas avait été au-delà de ses espérances en lui faisant oublier toutes ses soirées en compagnie d'hommes les plus horribles qui soient. Il devait avouer qu'il était plus passionné que n'importe quelle personne.

_« Ah…Ventus… »_

Le dit Ventus secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour chasser les souvenirs qui envahissaient son esprit. Il entendait encore les gémissements laissés quelques fois –surement par inadvertance– ou encore les bruits du lit à chaque coup de rein puissant à l'intérieur de lui… Il revoyait le corps nu et mouillé au-dessus de lui qui le maintenait fermement pour ne pas qu'il ne s'échappe mais aussi pour ne pas qu'il fasse un mouvement brusque qui pourrait les blesser tous les deux. Tout son esprit, son corps et ses sens se souvenait de la nuit passée. Pourtant il **devait** l'oublier. Mais c'était plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. La preuve est qu'il avait déjà du mal à ne pas penser à la vieille alors oublier complètement Vanitas révélait de l'impossible.

Puis il réalisa la chaleur qu'il faisait dans cette pièce… Ventus devait vraiment arrêter de se rappeler le passé qui de toute évidence était encore bien présent à son imagination. Qu'est ce qui aurait été préférable qu'il est bu, au moins il ne se souviendrait de rien.

C'est le visage rouge et la sensation de bouillonnement qu'il se leva malgré la douleur. Le blond devait se calmer et commencer par prendre une douche, comme le faisait les gens le lendemain d'une cuite. En enlevant les draps de son corps il remarqua d'abord qu'il était nu et puis qu'en effet, penser à la nuit précédente avait eu quelques effets sur son corps. Le stripteaseur ne réalisait même plus tous ces suçons au vu du désir qui était monté en lui. Si Vanitas avait été là, Ven n'aurait certainement pas lutté contre ses pulsions.

« Merde… »

Le jeune homme jura en titubant jusqu'à ce que devait être la salle d'eau. Il eut une petite appréhension en rentrant, anxieux de _**le **_trouver à l'intérieur avec ce sourire narquois. Pourtant, personne ne se trouvait là à son plus grand soulagement… Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait, **lui**, et non son corps. Ce fut seulement sous le jet de l'eau glacée que le garçon put se calmer. Evacuant toutes pensées, imaginations et désir qu'il pouvait avoir.

De plus, penser au brun était complètement inutile. En effet, celui-ci restait un mystère puisque Ventus ne savait toujours absolument rien d'autre sur lui. Même pas son nom de famille. En effet, lors de son arrivé à l'hôtel, on lui avait tout de suite indiqué la chambre à laquelle il devait se rendre, sans même avoir prononcé quoi que ce soit à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Surement quelqu'un les avait prévenus ? Mais pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans une autre chambre à présent ? La dernière chose que le blond se souvienne était s'être endormi au côté de Vanitas sur le lit après leurs ébats passionnées. Aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés après cela puisque seul des halètements pouvaient sortir de leurs bouches. Tous les deux étaient épuisés et se sont endormis sans même le remarquer pour Ventus.

Ce dernier soupira en sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Il parcouru une nouvelle fois la chambre à la recherche d'un mot ou d'un indice mais rien. C'était comme si on l'avait déposé dans une pièce sans même s'inquiéter de ce qu'il deviendrait. Ventus finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, complètement anéanti.

Et puis soudain, des bruits de pas venant du couloir semblèrent se faire entendre. Le garçon tendit l'oreille, il était inquiet mais aussi surpris de savoir que quelqu'un –ou plutôt plusieurs personnes– étaient déjà réveillé. Ces pas se dirigeaient vers lui !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, ce qui poussa le garçon à partir se cacher derrière le lit. Celui-ci n'avait plus le temps de se rouler sous le lit, de plus il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait à cause de la douleur. Complètement effrayé, Ventus regardait discrètement au-dessus de l'immense lit pour découvrir qui pouvaient bien vouloir entrer. Peut-être avait-il peur pour rien et qu'il n'agissait que de femmes de ménage ? Pourtant le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine lui laissait croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de personnes aussi banales. Puis d'un coup, la porte fut complètement ouverte et le blond baissa rapidement la tête pour se cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait, priant que ce n'était pas ces derniers moments sur cette planète.

* * *

**Note : **J'espère arriver à écrire le reste le plus rapidement possible malgré mon changement de fandom (depuis plus d'un an, je suis dans ma période Katekyo Hitman Reborn). Alors s'il vous plait laissez moi des messages. Bon, court, mauvais, critique, long etc. Peu importe, cela fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive à écrire la suite :D

Bref à la prochaine !

_Shirley_


End file.
